


All Those Years

by starrypawz



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Light Angst, One Shot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrypawz/pseuds/starrypawz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for Twilight of the Apprentice</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Those Years

The cabin seemed too loud now, all those little sounds that Kanan had just regarded as background noise were suddenly amplified as he sat on the bunk.

Hera was there, he could feel her, of course he always could and that suddenly seemed so much stronger. Her hand brushed his cheek, the familiar press of slightly calloused fingertips against his skin was stronger now and made him lean into her hand as he often did.

Kanan swallowed, squared his shoulders up, he moved his hand seeking hers and soon found her hand in his, her fingers linked with his squeezing just a bit harder than normal just to let him know she was there. “You know,” His voice wavered, as he tried to do that grin at her, prove he was still the same Kanan Jarrus, still that stubborn roughneck from Gorse. 

“All those years ago, when we first met, you know what caught my attention?”

Hera squeezed his hand again, stars what he wouldn’t give to see the way her brow would quirk at him just once more,

“What?” 

“Your voice,”

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to reyfliesthefalcon at tumblr for this post http://reyfliesthefalcon.tumblr.com/post/142029441566/okay-so-you-know-how-kanan-basically-fell-in-love for spurring this
> 
> Okay so you know how Kanan basically fell in love with Hera’s voice when they first met?
> 
> Now her voice is all he has when he is with her.


End file.
